Promesa
by Once L
Summary: Él le hizo una promesa. Le dijo que estaría ahí para su cumpleaños y eso es lo que Mello espera, ¿O no? - .One shot, por el cumpleaños de Mello.


**† ****PROMESA †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Mello, por su lindo cumpleaños ^^

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Personajes: **Mello & L.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Era Wammy's House, fluff, posible Occ, leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen:** Él le hizo una promesa. Le dijo que estaría ahí para su cumpleaños y eso es lo que Mello espera, ¿O no?

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**14/12/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Feliz Cumpleaños, Mello.**

Contra todo pronostico establecido a esa hora, Mello se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, recostado en su cama.

Estaba molesto, muy enojado, pero sobre todo, decepcionado.

En ese momento y en lo que restaba de noche, no quería ver ni saber de nadie; eso, lo había dejado bastante claro cuando se levantó de la mesa y azotó la puerta ante las desconcertantes miradas que obtuvo en cuando se puso de pie.

De eso, ya había pasado más de una hora y el coraje, aún no se le bajaba. No le extrañaba. Era _su día_, y había sido completamente arruinado.

Si bien, desde que se había levantado había sido saludado y felicitado, recibiendo incluso obsequios, la única cosa que él quería y necesitaba para que su día fuera el mejor de todos, y eso incluía la Navidad, no estaba.

En contadas horas terminaría su cumpleaños, y el único regalo que había estando deseando recibir desde hacía cuatro meses atrás, no se había presentado y Mello, ya lo había dado por imposible, por no realizado.

En eso, alguien llamó a su puerta. Posiblemente Matt, pensó el oji azul. Así que le dio igual y no respondió.

Sino lo hacía, su amigo podía entender perfectamente que no quería verlo, ni siquiera a él, así que terminaría marchándose antes de que saliera y le lanzara media recamara encima.

Mas sin embargo, aquel llamado no terminó, y en su lugar, aquella persona hasta abrió la puerta y se asomó por ella.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo incluso, haciendo que Mello se tensara y se tapara con la almohada.

"_¡Ahora no!"._ Pensó, el rubio, permaneciendo encogido en su mismo puesto, dándole la espalda a su visitante.

- Voy a entrar. –musito entonces con tono neutro, ingresando y cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Ante eso, el menor no dijo ni hizo nada, permaneció inmóvil sin descubrirse la cara.

Quería que él se fuera; no quería hablarle y verlo, mucho menos. Estaba tan enojado y decepcionado de él, que lo que más quería ahora era que le surgiera un maldito caso y se fuera sin más. Ahora, le daba igual.

Pero al detective no.

- Mello... –quiso intentarlo una vez más, caminando con pasos lentos hacia su cama. El aludido, ni se movió.

Desde que iba en camino a la Wammy's, sabía que había una posibilidad del 87% de que se encontrara con que Mello estuviera enojado y no quisiera verlo; pero también, había un porcentaje muy bajo, alrededor del 2%, de que se equivocara y el rubio, lo estuviera incluso esperando en la puerta. Con ésta última premisa, sin duda se equivocó.

- Escucha, yo... –pronunció segundos después de analizarle, diciéndole al fin.- Lo siento. –sus manos, yéndose directo a sus bolsillos.- Sé que debí de haberte avisado y decirte que no me sería posible llegar a...

- ¡Lo prometiste, L! –le interrumpió el menor, quitándose la almohada e incorporándose un poco para poder verle.

- Prometiste que estarías aquí, y que serías el primero en felicitarme, en darme mi abrazo y... partir conmigo el pastel. –su voz se quebró al final de la frase, por lo que tuvo que desviar su mirada al sentirse tan débil y vulnerable. Tan enojado con él mismo.

No había previsto, que se sentiría así si L llegaba a presentarse.

Y sus palabras, fueron las últimas que se escucharon. Ni L ni él dijeron nada. La habitación quedó en silencio ante palabras que en efecto, el detective había prometido.

- Ven. –articuló al fin el mayor, extendiéndole después de dudar algunos segundos, su mano.

- ¡No! –el otro le negó con un manotazo, poniéndose de pie en la cama y encarándolo muy enojado.- ¡Me mentiste y rompiste tu promesa! ¡Eres un mentiroso, L! –gritó.

- ¡El día en el que más te necesitaba y es justo el día en el que tú decides dejarme de lado! ¡Mentiroso! –decía, sin pararse a pensar en sus palabras. La rabia y la decepción hablaban por él.- ¡Lo único que quería de cumpleaños es que estuvieras conmigo, pero no! ¡No soy importante para ti! ¡Ah! –le reclamó entonces.- ¡Pero no fuera Near, porque con él si, ¿verdad?! ¡Cuando es su cumpleaños si vienes a verlo y te pasas todo el día a su lado!

- Mello... –intervino, L.- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tanto a ti como a Near y a Matt, los considero y trato por igual. No hago diferencias entre ustedes. –señalaba tranquilamente y con su voz ronca.

- ¡No es cierto! –le contradijo.- ¡Prefieres a Near sobre mí! ¡No es... justo! –su voz, quebrándose otra vez.- ¡Sabes que soy mejor que él, y aún así… lo prefieres! ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¡Dímelo, L! –reclamaba.

- ¿Y entonces... entonces por qué estoy aquí? –atajó de pronto el detective, alzando un poco la voz.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Mello? En tu habitación, contigo, y tratando de disculparme. No con Near, Linda o Roger; sino contigo. Cumpliendo mí promesa. –su voz sonó más grave, como si estuviera molesto.

Y tanto sus palabras como la forma en la que las dijo hicieron que una parte del rubio reaccionara; la otra parte, seguía sorprendida por la reacción que su ídolo había tomado para hacerlo entender.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –musitó aún con su mirada oculta tras su cabello y su voz, un tono más bajo; más calmada, incluso.- Sino me importaras, no estuviera aquí, ¿cierto? –sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el oji azul asintiera aún sorprendido.

- Vamos... –el mayor se dio la vuelta, llevando de nueva cuenta sus manos a las bolsas de sus vaqueros.- Creo que aún podemos partir juntos ese pastel. –e inició su lento andar encorvado, deteniéndose de improvisto ante un peso extra.

- ¡L! –el rubio había corrido hacía él, aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura al tiempo en el que le decía una y otra vez.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No quise decirte todo eso, lo siento de verdad. –y no le soltaba en absoluto.

- Está bien, lo entiendo. –lo alejó un poco, girándose para poder acariciarle el cabello.- Mello... –pronunció con su pulgar en la boca, atrayendo su atención.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Mello. –agregó, volviendo a aparecer aquella pequeña sonrisa cuando el menor se le colgó del cuello.

- Gracias, L. Muchas gracias por venir... –susurró, manteniendo una radiante sonrisa.- Tú eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que cualquiera pueda recibir.

- ¿Entonces... ya no quieres el regalo que te traje? –se hizo el inocente, haciendo que los ojitos del otro brillaran con emoción.

- ¿Regalo? –dijo, ampliándose su sonrisa.- ¡Sí! ¡L, es… el mejor! –anunciaba al salir de su habitación, caminando lado a lado con el pelinegro.

Después de todo, quizá éste sí sería el mejor cumpleaños de todos. ¡Qué felicidad!

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Dios! ¡Pero qué cosa me ha salido! TxT

Creo que Mello sí me va a matar. Primero cambio de historia, luego es regalo atrasado, y al final me queda todo dulzón. ¡Jops!

Ya se que aún me falta mejorar con esta pairing, y eso comenzaré a hacer.

Pues, nada. Que feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a Mello, y que aquí un intento de regalo con mucho cariño para mí sexy rubio fanboy de L-sama n0n

Gracias por leer, y por sus lindos reviews ;)


End file.
